Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the presence of a cooking vessel on a cooktop, and in particular for detecting the presence of a cooking vessel on an active burner on the cooktop.
Description of Related Art
It is known to detect the presence of a cooking vessel at a burner on a cooktop. This can be done by switch that is operated by the weight of the cooking vessel on the burner. However, installing such switches on a cooktop increases the cost and complexity of the appliance. It would be desirable to determine the presence or absence of a cooking vessel at a burner using already-existing hardware on the cooktop.